Alfred Hofstadter
Dr. Alfred Hofstadter, , is the the of Leonard Hofstadter, Michael Hofstadter and a daughter and of Beverly Hofstadter. He is an who once worked with . Like the majority of the s' fathers, he has never been seen, but is mentioned several times though he finally appears in the last episode of Season 9. Personality Despite his ex- , Beverly, because of an he had, and has his flaws, he is not an awful person, he just had a difficult relationship with her. He is actually a , nice, gentle, caring, and man who cares and is proud of his son Leonard much more than Beverly. Relationships Beverly Hofstadter Not much is known about their relationship, but it is known that they had a troubled and Beverly does mention that they were getting divorced in "The Maternal Congruence" after he on her with a from the Princetoncafeteria. It is revealed in "The Raiders Minimization" that when Leonard was six, he walked in on his parents naked and Beverly was swatting his bottom with Leonard's brand new paddle, and Leonard thought it was a dream until that episode. In another time, she claimed to use sex only for . In "The Convergence-Convergence", Beverly is appalled that Leonard invited his father without consulting her, but Leonard retaliates by saying that Leonard doesn't need his mother's permission for his father to be at his . The two exes come into each other's presence once again in order to attend their son's re-wedding and snipe at each other, including at where Beverly ends up interrupting Alfred's to Leonard followed by with each other. Leonard noted that after the divorce his father stopped and seemed to grow an inch and a half. Leonard Hofstadter Not much is known about their relationship, although it is likely that Leonard likes his father more than his mother. Leonard has once referred to him as "Father", but called him "Dad" in the latter's first appearance. In "The Fish Guts Displacement", it appears that he wasn't very affectionate with Leonard since Leonard said that the only father-son time he spent was with a 2000 year-old of an boy who Leonard hated which he had to compete against for his father's favor. He also borrowed Leonard's machine to compensate for the lack of intimacy in his marriage with Beverly. His father worked with noted anthropologist Dr. which was the source of Leonard's middle name. He does attend the redo of Leonard and Penny's wedding. He with his ex-wife and takes an interest in Mary Cooper. During Alfred's first appearance, he and Leonard are seen to get along fine, which could imply that Alfred has at least some or total love for his son, even when at the he smiles at Leonard's toast to Penny and at him ing her and then attempting to give his toast, tells Leonard that he is happy that he found a woman who loves and cares for him. Leonard's Siblings Nothing is currently known about Alfred's relationship with his other two children. Penny Alfred is very fond of Penny. He refers to her as a "sweetie" and toasts Leonard by saying that he is that Leonard found a woman who loves and cares for him. Penny had not seen him since the divorce before inviting him to their redo ceremony. Sheldon It is revealed that before Alfred's first appearance, he had met Sheldon at some point and they meet up again by addressing each other as "Dr. Hofstadter" and "Dr. Cooper", respectively and while Sheldon was still oblivious about the flirting going on between his mother and Alfred, Sheldon says that if he had known that Alfred was broke, he wouldn't have made a big deal about the and passes the bread to him, to Alfred's confusion. Amy Alfred's relationship with Amy hasn't gone so far yet since during their only moment of talking was when Leonard introduced the two to each other, but they are presumably on civil terms. The rest of the gang It is unknown whether Alfred has already met Howard, Raj and Bernadette since they had no chance of sharing scenes with him in his first appearance since the three were unable to make it to Leonard and Penny’s pre-wedding ceremony dinner because Howard was pulled over and being given a by a . Alfred has also presumably still not met Stuart, Emily, Claire or Leslie. Mary Cooper Alfred meets Mary Cooper, Sheldon's mother in "The Convergence-Convergence". The two appear to get along really well, as seen in Amy's car where they bond over their mutual dislike of Beverly and later at the restaurant clink glasses and later, leave the restaurant for the where their rooms are booked, implying the two could be . No one can reach either on their later that night. Trivia *Despite being an , Alfred to many times to turn Beverly into a . Mary Cooper says that it came close and God had turned Beverly into a block of . *While it's said that Alfred was not very affectionate with Leonard during the latter's , the two men get along fine together during Alfred's first appearance. *Before his first appearance, Alfred had met Penny during his divorce which was in Season 3 or later and he had also met Sheldon at some other point, while it is unknown whether he had met Howard, Raj and Bernadette and in his first appearance, he meets Amy for the first time. *He is one of four fathers of the every main cast member who has physically appeared on the show: the others being Raj's father V. M. Koothrappali, Penny's father Wyatt and Bernadette's father Mike Rostenkowski (Sheldon's father is dead, Howard's left him at 11, Amy's hasn't been seen or mentioned yet, Stuart's is only mentioned, Leslie's hasn't been seen or mentioned and Emily's is only mentioned and possibly dead). Appearances *S01E05: "The Hamburger Postulate", mentioned *S01E06: "The Middle-Earth Paradigm", mentioned *S01E09: "The Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization", mentioned *S01E16: "The Peanut Reaction", mentioned *S02E11: "The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis", mentioned *S02E15: "The Maternal Capacitance", mentioned *S03E11: "The Maternal Congruence", mentioned *S03E22: "The Staircase Implementation", mentioned *S06E08: "The 43 Peculiarity", mentioned *S06E10: "The Fish Guts Displacement", mentioned *S06E11: "The Santa Simulation", mentioned *S07E04: "The Raiders Minimization", mentioned *S08E06: "The Expedition Approximation, mentioned *S09E24: "The Convergence-Convergence", first appearance Gallery Pop.png|Judd Hirsch Tcc_pr.jpg|Alfred toasting the bridal couple. Tcc-24.jpg|Hello, my hateful shrew. Tcc-25.jpg|Not wanting to see each other. Tcc-19.jpg|They'll fix the elevator any day now. Tcc-20.jpg|Haven't they fixed the elevator? Tcc-2.jpg|Beverly and Alfred uncomfortable together. Tcc-3.jpg|Getting to know each other. Tcc-4.jpg|Glad to be with you. Tcc-5.jpg|Leonard and company arrive. End1.png|Enjoying Mary's company. End2.png|Alfred's toast to the couple. End3.png|Beverly is back. rv37.png|Enter Dr. Alfred Hofstadter. rv38.png|When are they going to fix your elevator? rv39.png|Maybe I'll have a heart attack and not have to see her. rv40.png|Ah, she's a sweetie. You got a good one there, Leonard. rv46.png|Penny goes to hug Alfred. rv47.png|Introduced to Mary Cooper. rv48.png|Introduced to Amy. rv49.png|A hug from Penny. rv51.png|Hello, my hateful shrew. rv53.png|We're doing this for you, so let's be civil. rv61.png|Taking Alfred and Mary to dinner. rv62.png|Getting to know you. rv63.png|Getting to know you. rv64.png|Laughing about God turning Beverly into a block of ice. rv68.png|Toasting each other. rv78.png|Charming Mary. rv81.png|Toasting Penny. rv82.png|Alfred is happy that Leonard has found a woman that loves and cares for him. rv84.png|Alfred toasting the couple. rv85.png|Remember what the good books says. rv92.png|Beverly just snapped at Mary. rv94.png|Leonard, I'm going to call it a night. rv94.png|We can share a cab. How about a nightcap? rv93.png|I'm calling it a night too. rv92.png|Leonard, I'm going to call it a night. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Hofstadters Category:Fathers Category:Scientists Category:Hofstadter Family Category:Minor Characters Category:Leonard's Family Category:Leonard's Father Category:Divorce Category:Single Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:Ex-husband Category:Dr. Hofstadter